Naruto: Mirror Blade in Field
by PrimeFox
Summary: During the fourth shinobi war Naruto created a seal should he fail. He called it Fuuinjutsu: Koukan shinsei ( Dimension Rebirth). When active if the user dies, is gravely wounded or the activation of Tsuki no Me Keikaku (Moon eye plan), the user soul is sent to a different dimension to be reborn. He guest a side effect of the Fuuinjutsu was the different personality.
1. Prologue

Sitting on a branch overlooking the_** Akademī (Ninja School)**_ was a boy with purple-almost-black hair that was swept forward so it covered his eyes in his bangs, blocking sight of his fuchsia eyes that lacked a pupil. He wore a black sweater with 3 fuchsia stripes down the sleeves contrasting to his pale skin. Along with that he wore navy blue pants with his calfs wrapped in medical tape, black shinobi sandals, two shuriken holders and elongated hip pouch similar in size to a medical pouch. This was Naruto Nohara, his class's Top Shinobi, orphan and secret dimensional traveler.

For an outsider he may look very anti-social but in reality other kids are scared of his shape teeth that were hereditary from his grandmother who originated from Mizu no kuni. He was born into a family that had been shinobi from the founding of Konohagakure (basicly 3 generations). His father was a low jonin level ninja that died in a mission when Naruto was six and Naruto's mother died from complications from an old wound leaving Naruto an orphan at the age of 8. Despite this he keep his status as Top Shinobi. He was well balanced in all areas although he excelled in traps, stealth & infiltration and kenjutsu. This was the complete opposite to Sasuke Uchiha, who was tied for Top Shinobi who excelled in taijutsu and genjutsu.

Although this would be amazing feet for a orphan with no field experience to beat out clan heirs to the spot of Top Shinobi that was not complete true. This Naruto was once Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze a S-rank ninja and Jinchuriki who fought in the Fourth Shinobi War. During his last life he had lost the war for humanity's free will. He lost to Madara and _**Tsuki no Me Keikaku (Moon eye plan)**_. His lost forced the activation of _**Fuuinjutsu: Kouken shinsei (Dimension Rebirth)**_ a seal of his own creation and his backup plan that took his soul to an alternate universe to be reborn, in hope that he could stop it from happening again. Although he would not be able to fight in the same manner as he once did, he took insight from his past. He guest a side effect of the _**Fuuinjutsu: Kouken shinsei**_ was that he would be the difference on some of his personality.

As he finished his watching of civilian parents congratulate their children for pasting their genin exam, he turned his attention to the girl sitting in the swing below him. Below him was Narumi Uzumaki his dimensional counterpart. Narumi wore the same tracksuit that he wore as a genin, her hair was spiky but adhered to the laws of gravity and therefore at some spots reached below her neck.

In this world she still could not perform the _**Ninpou: Bunshin no jutsu (Ninja art: Clone Jutsu)**_ and with Mizuki being discovered as a traitor earlier in this dimension, she would be unable to graduate. He had decided to at least give her the B-rank _**Ninpou: Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Ninja art: Shadow Clone**_** Jutsu)**, he had been lucky to find a scroll of it in his fathers collection. Quickly dropping the scroll (with a note attached about how she was using too much chakra in her clones and several chakra control exercises) he then proceeded to make a half ram sign to perform _**Ninpou: Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)**_and not waiting to see her reaction. He then appeared in the front hallway of his home,and started to go through his regular nighttime routine. When he saw the **_Hokage (Fire Shadow)_** tomorrow -as was mandatory for shinobi registration- he would bring up Narumi's chakra reversers and control in hopes that she could have a retest.


	2. Chapter 1

Once again Narumi had been unable to pass her genin exams. She almost burst out crying, almost being the the key word but she didn't because of her pride and she had promised herself she'd stopped long ago. She was the best for practical test amongst the girls, but she knew that spot would not hold for long if her best friend Hinata did not have so low self-esteem around others. If Hinata had higher self-esteem she would be labeled a genius just like her older cousin(Neji). Despite this she was still last in the class, as Kunoichi classes 'Like Flower arranging...How will that help?' and Academics were weighted more girls.

Currently she was sitting on the swing across from the Akademī entrance, where a small crowd had form congrating their children. Watching them with rapidly blinking eyes, -trying to keep the tears out at the thought of family- well she sat wallowing in self-pity. When two mothers turned to look at her and whispered in hushed tones, she almost bolted towards the exit already knowing of their disdain for her. She most likely would had was it not for the sudden extra weight in her lap. She found a black and fuchsia scroll in her lap with a note attached, acting quick she turning in every direction she was unable to find the person who could of left the scroll. Openly the note, it explained -in the most beautiful handwriting that only a practiced noble or a person with extremely high dexterity could have written- that she had massive chakra reserves and because of that lacked control and it was the reason for the deformity of her clones. It continued to then outline several exercise to fix it and that the scroll contained a solid clone technique that used a higher amount of chakra. She was in awe at the note, the exercises took up most of small note yet each was extremely detailed and long, it was like the paper was bigger on the inside 'it's confusing and amazing at the same time'. Since she had been reading the note, the parents and newly promoted genin had left, so taking her new scroll from a anonymous source she ran home for a quick dinner before spending the rest of the night working on her new jutsu.

**Later...**

Naruto was just starting on one of the last items of his nightly routine, training before bed. As he entered Training 3 -his favourite training ground- the newly risen moon reflected off his hitai-ate (forehead protector) briefly illuminating a nearby figure who appeared to be resting on one of the three logs in the middle of the clearing. Quietly and cautiously he approached the figure, as he did the cloud that had blocked the training ground from his view since his arrival move revealing the figure to be a peaceful sleeping Narumi hugging the scroll he gave her like a teddy bear. Smiling softly as he slowly picked her up bride style and Narumi proceded cuddle into his chest. Once again for the numerous time that day he made the half ram hand seal and the next second he was in front of rundown apartment that the teen girl in his arms called home. Fishing the key out of the girls pants, he proceed to slip into house and was unsurprised to find it a mess. Sighing, he gently place his dimensional counterpart in her small bed after taking off her jacket and sandals. Looking around once again he began to clean up the mess. If an onlooker saw him cleaning up the house of a girl he barely spoke to they would think he had a crush on the girl but in reality he just wanted a better life for his counterpart. This time around he grew up with things that he didn't have in his last life and he now knew how much he had missed, all he want was a better living conditions for Narumi. These better living conditions included clothing. He knew he would not sleep tonight but now was the perfect time to clean/upgrade her apartment as Narumi had trained herself into a minor case of chakra exhaustion and would not wake up for anything, any time soon. First he would use **Ninpou: Henge no jutsu (Ninja art: Transformation Technique)** to transform into a girl of similar size to Narumi to purchase some more ninja suitable clothes. Then he would look for salvageable furniture in the other abandon apartments because the complex was solely owned by one Narumi Uzumaki, he would then proceed to seal them away in storage scroll. Once that was done it would be time for an Extreme Home Makeover: Shinobi Edition as ever shinobi knew some construction because of D-rank missions. When Narumi woke up tomorrow she would find several more rooms that had been sealed behind drywall, working kitchen appliances and her old bedroom turned into a living room.

**The Next Morning...**

Narumi slowly opened her eyes after the best sleep, she had ever had. She was then confronted with an unfamiliar ceiling in an unfamiliar room. Scared by this as the last thing she remembered was training ground, she quickly checked to she was wearing clothes and bolted for the exit not looking at anything else. At the speed she was going she found it had to stop after opening the door and almost went over railing. Finally stopped, she was greeted with a familiar view, the same view she was saw when leaving her apartment . Shocked she slowly turned around and was confronted with her own apartment. Tentatively she headed into her own home, which was drastically different than the previous night. When she made it to her new kitchen, on the table was another note and a clothing store box. The note read -in the same beautiful writing as the note from yesterday- 'Found you sleeping in training ground 3, not the best place sleep. I took the liberty of doing a little renovating, shinobi style. I also took the the time to get you a new wardrobe, and burned the old one (What self respecting shinobi wares orange? Shinbi does not want to be seen). There is a full set in the box and others in the dressers.' At this she was terrified, someone had burned her awesome track suit -jump suits are singled pieced - it was orange, it was her favourite colour. Angry at this mysterious helper she tore into the box and she was not unhappy about what she found, taking her new clothing out of the box she put them on. Now instead of baggy pants and a black tee shirt, she was wearing a navy blue v-neck shirt that ended just before he belly button, white short-shorts with a thick belt for her shinobi tool pouch and bandages going down her right leg for her shuriken pouch. Over that she wore a pale yellow jacket with white fur on the hood, her bands were clipped out of her face with a 'Kunoichi' band orange hair clip. Although she didn't like the amount of orange restricted down to the hair clip these were the only clothes she had, sigh she could at least have some ramen. Opening the cupboards she instead of ramen there was dishes, quickly looking through all her cupboards and drawers all she found dry food(not ramen), cookbooks, and the fridge was full for the first time ever. Also in the fridge was another note saying that by eating only ramen she was stunting her shinobi strength. Falling to her knees and curling into a ball was unbefitting of a kunoichi but she did it anyways, she couldn't have ramen. She sat on the floor of another 15 minutes before a knock on her door, she went to get it despite the state she was in it was ramen, the food of the Gods and someone took it away from her. Opening the door she was greeted with...

**Earlier...**

Naruto had gotten up after a quick cat nap because of the renovations he did to Narumi's house the day before and ate a hearty shinobi breakfast -_not too big or too small_- shinobi registration and a meeting with the Hokage to get to. Instead of using the body flicker technique he decided to walk and by the time he got there the crowd would be nonexistent. and it was it took about half a hour to get to the Akademī, who's higher floors serve as the Hokages administration offices.

After taking his picture for his registration, he would then give it to the Sandaime for processing. As the Hokage looked over the form Naruto thought this would be the perfect time to bring up Narumi to him. Speaking up from the uncomfortable silence that had griped the room, "Hokage-sama, can I bring up a problem with Narumi's chakra reverse and control?" the question was meet with a stiff nod from the Hokage, who had not looked up from the paper "Narumi's reverse are as big as yours sir, but the Akademī did not give her the extra control need to do a small jutsu like **Ninpou: Bunshin no jutsu**, therefore I think she should be able to take a retest with the B-rank_** Ninpou: Kage Bunshin no jutsu**_ I anonymously gave her yesterday" silence gripped the room again, as the elder shinobi thought it over. "Has she already completed it?" He asked, "Yes" "Go to her house and tell her she will have a retest, you will be responsible for her registration" . " Hai, Hokage- sama" and in a flicker the younger shinobi was gone. With the genin gone the kage gave a perverse giggle.


End file.
